Always together (Owari no Seraph, yuu x fem mika)
by Kataradragon
Summary: What would happen if Mika was a girl and escaped too from the Sanguinem with Yuu?.
1. prologue

"Mika, are we near?." Asked a boy with black hair and emerald green eyes while looking at the other kids behind him. This was it, they finally going to escape this hellhole. Mika looked down at the map in her hands while moving her long blond hair behind her ear. She was still weak after giving Ferid her blood, but it was the only chance for her to get the map and the gun.

"Yes, we almost at the exit." She said while turning to the other. All the kids smiled, and glanced of hope was seen in their eyes, even in Yuu's eyes. But Mika couldn't help to have this weird feeling that something was wrong.

Mika walked forward while the other stayed behind in the shadow. She walked up and saw the beautiful castle where they got their blood taken. And glanced at the other direction where the map said was the exit. She wanted to do a happy dance that no vampire guards or anybody were there. She waved her hands for the other to come, and they slowly walked up to her. Yuu was the one behind everybody, checking that nobody was following us from behind.

"Alright the exit is down there, run as fast as you can." Everybody nodded and run as fast as the can to the exit.

"I was wondering if you were going to come, my little lambs."

All the kids stood frozen and turned around to see Ferid standing at the top of the stairs to the castle with crossed arms. Ferid looked down at them while slowly walking down the stairs.

"Did you really think it was going to be that easy?." He glanced at Mika, who stared at the map in her hands in horror, wondering if the map was fake " Don't worry the map is real." He pointed down the hall where the map said the exit was. " the exit is down there, but." He used his speed and appeared behind the kids, blocking the way to the exit. " You have to get past me." He smirked at the kids, and before any of the kids knew what happened. Ferid had already grabbed one of them and sucked out the blood. Mika stared in horror and pulled out the gun she stole. But before she could pull it out, Ferid had already killed all of her family, besides Yuu.

"Stop!."

Ferid looked at her and smirked. "Oh, you stole my gun too." He dropped the body he held and walked to Mika with calm steps. "Such a shame, you were my favorite, Mika ." He narrows his eyes at Mika, who tried to stop her hands from shaking while holding the gun. " But naughty lamb must be punished."

Mika watched in horror when he used his speed, and was ready to kill her with his sharp nails. But somehow she was fast enough to move aside and shot Ferid in the head from the side. Ferid fell down to the ground and didn't move. Yuu and ran up to her and hugged her tight. " Are you alright?."

Mika nodded, and looked at the bodies of her dead family and couldn't help to let the tears escape her eyes." Am so sorry."

Yuu grabbed her hand and ran to the exit. " The guards are coming, we must hurry."

They both ran and after a long while of running, they were finally out from the vampire city and was now in a forest filled with snow.

Both Mika and Yuu fell down on their knees and breathed heavily.

"We are out," said Yuu and smiled.

Mika looked at the direction they come from and looked down. Yuu saw that and crawl over to her and held her close. "It's not your fault, Mika." He moved the hair away from her face and looked into her beautiful sky blue eyes that were filled with tears.

"It's not your fault."

"Guren!."

Both Mika and Yuu looked up and saw a man with black hair and purple eyes, and two women. One with brown hair and brown eyes and the other had blue hair and golden eyes.

Yuu held Mika protectively and glared at the people in front of him.

The man looked at them and took off his cloak. " Don't worry, we are not going to hurt you." He put this cloak around Yuu and Mika, who stared at him with wide eyes. The two women talked to each other while looking at the direction the kids come from.

"They must have escaped the vampire."

"It looks that way."

The man held out a hand to the kids.

" My name is Guren, what are your names?."

Yuu looked at Mika who gave a small nod.

" Yuichirou and Mika Hyakuya."

Guren smiled and took back his hand.

"Okay, Yuichirou and Mika, do you two want to kill vampire?."

—

Krul sat on her throne and taped angrily with her nails against the armrest on her throne. She lost her seraphs, she had carefully hidden in her city. But because of Ferid, she lost all of them, besides two who escaped. She lifted up her glass that was filled with blood and glared at it.

"I will find you, my precious seraphs."


	2. Chapter 1

**4 years later**

Yuu tapped his finger on his classroom desk and growled. He got another detention for disobeying orders and acting on his own during a fight against a horseman. He successfully killed the horseman by himself and was very proud of it. But the teacher told him the exercise is to learn how to fight in teams, not by themselves. And that he put his classmate in danger because he disobeyed orders and didn't think about the rest.

"This is stupid." Said Yuu to himself and looked at the window to see the sun was slowly going down, and the sky begins to turn from blue to orange.

This felt so wrong for him, sitting in a school like it was any other normal day. But out there was the war against the vampires.

"Growl!."

Yuu sigh and put a hand over his growling stomach, he still has to sit in this classroom for another 2 hours before he could go home and eat.

"Growl!."

Yuu hit his head on the table. " Why did I jump over lunch today?."

" Because you don't use your head like you should."

Yuu turned to the door and saw a girl standing there with Sapphire blue eyes, long blond hair that reaches down to her waist while wearing the high school uniform for girls.

"Why are you here, Mika?."

She walked over to him and put a lunch box on his desk. " Bringing you something to eat, you haven't eaten since this morning. " She took the chair from the desk in front of Yuu's and sat down. Yuu opened the lunch box and saw it was filled with rice balls. His stomach begins to growl again, and he grabbed one and eat it.

"Mmm, Mika's rice balls is the best."

Mika smiled. " Am glad."

Yuu could feel his heart beat faster when he saw her smile and tried to not blush.

" Mika!."

Both Yuu and Mika looked up and saw Shinoa smiling at them.

"Mika, why are you here?. Yuu is still in detention."

Mika stood up and smiled back at Shinoa. " I know, I just passed by." She turned to Yuu. " See you at home, Yuu."

"Yeah." He watched Mika walking away, and saw Shinoa standing at the door with a wide smirk like she knew something he doesn't.

"What?."

"You love her."

Yuu face begins to burn up when she said that and turned to the window. " W-what are you talking about?."

"Awe your whole face is read." Shinoa appeared in front of him and grabbed one of the rice balls Mika made for Yuu. "Just admit it, you love her."

Yuu shook his head. " N-no I don't."

"You are lying to yourself if you don't admit you love her I will tell her right now."

Yuu looked at her in horror and jumped at her before she could walk to the door.

"No!." They both fell down to the floor, and Yuu was on top of Shinoa who smiled at him playfully. Yuu breathed heavily and glared down at Shinoa. " You won't tell her.'

"Why not?. Don't you want to know if she loves you back?."

Yuu looked away. " Of course I want to know, but.."

Shinoa slowly sat up. " But?."

"Am scared that she only sees me as her brother. I don't want to break our bond we have together."

"But what if she loves you back?. You have to ask her."

Yuu shook his head. " No."

"But what will you do about Akio?. I heard he is going to choose his team soon, and he wants Mika in his team."

Yuu growled when he heard that name and hit the floor with his fist. Akio is one of the popular guys in high school who had the best score in every test, and one of the girls favorite looking guy. Akio could get any girl he wants, just flashing a small made girls fall down in happiness like they just meet an angel who granted their biggest the whole school knew he was interested in Mika, who was one of the beautiful, smartest and sweetest girl in school. Nobody could stay mad at her when she looked up with her big beautiful sky blue eyes, not even the Hiragi family. It annoyed Yuu so much, he didn't want Akio or any guys looking at his Mika. He was the only one who knew everything about her, things she keeps to herself. Akio knew nothing about her.

" I won't let her join his team."

Shinoa rolled her eyes. " How will you do that?. If she says yes to join his team, you cant do anything about it." She crossed her arms.

Yuu looked away and saw the sky was already black and the moon was slowly rising up. " I don't know."

 **A while later**

Yuu walked down the dark street and thought about the conversation he had with Shinoa. It was true, he loved Mika with all his heart. He saw her more than a sister, more than a friend, but the question was did she love him?. He wants to ask her, but he was scared that she didn't love him back and it will break their bond they had together. Yuu stops under a street light and looked up at the glowing lamp.

" Mika, do you love me?."

—

 **Sanguinem**

 _"Little lamb, Little lamb. Where are you?._

 _Don't you know, you can't run, you cant hide from me._

 _I will find you._

 _Little lamb, little lamb. Where are you?._

 _Don't you know, I can smell your blood._

 _Little lamb, Little lamb. Where are you?._

 _When I find you, I will drink you dry~."_

Ferid stared up at the moon and smirked. " I can't wait to taste your blood again, Mika."


	3. Chapter 2

Yuu thought he could act normal around Mika, and hide his feeling for her. But he realizes the next day that was impossible. Just walking beside her made his body act weird, and his heart beat faster than ever. And it didn't help when guys walked past them and said good morning to Mika. It only made him burn up inside in anger, and he was near to kill every guy he saw on the whole way to school.

before they parted to go to their classes, Mika grabbed his hand and her beautiful blue eyes Yuu loved so much stared at him in worried. " Yuu, are you okay?. You have been acting weird the whole way."

Yuu took a deep breath and gave her a smile. " Yeah, am alright. Am just nervous for the test today."

Mika narrow her eyes, and Yuu knew that she didn't believe him. But she let go of his hand and gave him a big sweet smile that made him want to faint in happiness.

" Alright, I see you during the break." And she walked away, and Yuu stared after her and didn't see Shinoa standing beside him with a big smirk on her lips.

" You're like a lost puppy."

Yuu jumped in surprise and turned to Shinoa. " What?."

She giggled. " You stared after her like a lost puppy, you really are deeply in love with her."

Yuu face begins to het up and he looked away. " Do you think she knows?."

Shinoa thought for a second and shrugged her shoulder. " I don't know." Shinoa grabbed his arm and dragged him down the corridor. " let's think about that later, right now we must hurry to our lesson." And she dragged him all the way to the lesson. But Yuu didn't focus on the lesson at all, his mind was thinking about Mika and about his feeling for her. If only he knew what she was doing at the same time while he was in class.

" Goodmorning, Mika." Said a tall guy with long blue hair with a big smile on his face. Mika glanced at him and only turned her back to him. The guy chuckled and grabbed her arm and turned her to face him. " That was not nice, Mika."

" What do you want, Akio?. I must hurry to my lesson." Said Mika angrily and tried to free her arm.

Akio pulled her closer to him and smirked. " I already told your teacher that you won't come to the lesson."

Her eyes widen. " You did what?."

Akio smiled at her and begin to drag her down the corridor and pushed her into an empty classroom. " I wanted to talk to you in private."

Mika glared at him and crossed her arms. " If this is about asking me to join your team, I already told you I don't want to join your team."

Akio put a hand over his heart and acted like he was hurt. " You really know how to break my heart."

Mika rolled her eyes, and begin to walk to the door. But Akio grabbed her arm and pushed her down against one of the desks and held her down.

" Why don't you want to be in my team?." Akio stared down at Mika while his face moved closer to her face.

Mika glared up at him. " I don't want to be in your team."

Akio was in deep thought before he smirked down at her. " Is it because of Yuichiro?."

Mika froze and turned her face to the side to look away from Akio.

" So it is because of him. " he grabbed her face and forced her to look at him. " I never thought you would say no to me because of a loser."

" He is not a loser."

" Oh really?. He can't even pass the simplest test and all the teacher think he will be a danger for everybody out in the field." He tilled his head to the side. " Isn't he and Shinoa a thing?."

Mika glared at him, and he could see how sad and angry she was. " Let me go!."

He chuckled and moved his face so close to hers that their noses touched. " What if I say no?."

" Bang!."

Mika used her head, hitting Akios face hard. And Akio jumped back while holding his bloody face. " Ahhh!."

Mika quickly ran to the door. " I told you to let go of me."

Akio glared at her between his fingers and looked really mad. " I will get you, Mika!."

Mika ran out and knew she was going to have a long day today.

Yuu yawned and stretched his arm when the lesson was finally over and walked to his and Mikas usual spot.

" Yuu!." Screamed Shinoa and ran down to him. " Did you hear?."

" Hear what?."

Shinoa pulled him to the side and whisper to him. " Somebody gave Akio a bloody nose, and he's looking like hell."

" Really?. Who gave him a bloody nose?."

She shrugged her shoulder. " I don't know."

" It was Mika."

Both Yuu and Shinoa turned around and saw Yoichi standing behind them with his arms filled with candy and food from the vending machine.

Yuu walked to him. " Did you say Mika gave him that bloody nose?."

He nodded and looked over his shoulder before turning back to Yuu. " I saw her running away from Akio while I was going to the bathroom. And he looked really mad with blood all over his face."

Yuu couldn't help to smile when he heard this, not only did Akio get a punch in the face but by Mika. Now he knew that she didn't have any feeling for Akio, and that made his breath out in relief. But his smile died down when he saw Mika walking over to them with fear all over her face.

" Mika!." Yuu ran over to her while she looked over her shoulder. " Are you okay?."

She took a deep breath and nodded. "Y...Yeah." Yuu gave her a hard look and she looked down the floor. " I..I think Akio is after me."

" Because you gave him a bloody nose?."

She scratched her head. " The rumors travel fast around here. He wanted to ask me to join his team, but I said no. And he didn't take it well."

Shinoa jumped in. " You didn't want to join his team?. Why?."

Yuu saw Mika glancing at him while her cheek turned light pink, but then she turned away.

He stared at her in surprise and wonder if he really saw her blushing.

"BOOM!."

The whole building begins to shake and Yuu, Mika and everybody else fell down to the floor and looked around in confusion.

Yuu was the first one up on his feet and looked around. " What is going on?."


	4. Chapter 3

"Attention students!. A vampire is on the loose.! Please evacuate the building! Do not go near it!." Screamed a voice through the speaker and Yuu watched all the students and teacher running past him and his friends in panic. He could understand why, many of the students haven't even begun to learn how to fight, especially a vampire. But what really made him angry was that many of the students who bully others pushed down a few of the students down to the ground. And nobody, not even the teachers gave any sign of helping them up.

" Cough!."

Yuu turned his eyes away from the running students and teacher and turned to Mika who was covered in dust from head to toe.

" Mika, are you alright?." Asked Yuu and helped her up.

He watched her rubbing off the dust from her face, before nodding.

" Yeah, am okay." She slowly opened her eyes and Yuu couldn't help to smile when he stared into her beautiful blue eyes.

" Evacuate the building!."

Yuu woke up from his daydreaming and stared at the other direction everybody was running from before looking back at Mika. " I be right back." And he ran in the opposite direction from everybody else.

" Yuu!." Screamed Mika and before Yuu know it she was already running right beside him.

" What the hell are you doing?."

Yuu glanced at her before making a sharp turn to the left. " Am going after that vampire."

" Do you even have a plan?."

Yuu stops running. " No, I don't."

He saw Mika sigh before she walked into one of the classrooms, and come back out with two wooden swords. " Here." She handed him one, and he couldn't help to stare at her in confusion.

" How did you know this classroom had wooden swords?."

She swung the wooden sword she had in her hand.

" Guren told me that all the classrooms have swords hidden behind the blackboard, but they are only for emergencies."

" What?!. why didn't he tell me?."

"AAHHH!."

Yuu looked at the direction the scream came and ran at the dire action while Mika screamed after him. But he didn't listen, the only thing in his mind was killing the vampire as fast as possible, and show everybody that he could fight. He stops right outside the classroom where the scream came from and heard crashing sounds coming from the room. He took a deep breath and opened the door and saw one of the girls from his class standing in one of the corners of the dark classroom with fear writing all over her face.

"Hey, are you okay?." Asked Yuu while holding his wooden sword ready to fight.

The girl slowly turned her eyes to him, and her eyes got widen like she just saw a ghost. Yuu stared at her in surprise before he felt a hard kick against his back and he flew right into the wall on the side of the classroom.

" Aaahh!." The impact he felt through his whole body felt like thousand of needles was piercing through his body, a feeling that he never felt before. He fell down to the floor and looked up to see a female vampire with long light pink hair, dressed in a white straight jacket.

" Filthy human." She turned to the trembling girl who pressed against the wall like she tried to melt into the wall. And Yuu could see on the vampires face that she really enjoyed the fear she saw from the girl. Before he could even blink the vampire ran at the girl with her sharp nails ready to hurt the girl. But right at that moment Mika ran in and hit the vampire with her wooden sword.

" Not so fast." Said Mika and pointed her wooden sword at the vampire while the girl was hiding behind her.

" Tsk," The vampire glared at Mika. " Do you really think you can hurt me with that?."

Yuu could see that Mika's grip on her sword tighten, while Mika stared at the vampire with hard eyes without saying anything.

The female vampire narrows her eyes and begins to attack Mika, who blocked every attack with her wooden sword. Yuu watched her with wide eyes while slowly standing up while his body was screaming in pain. He never seen Mika fight a vampire before, and now that he did. He could understand why she was one of the best students in school. She moved around elegantly like she was dancing to a music that only she could hear while blocking the vampires attack with the wooden sword.

" Grr!." The female vampire growled angrily and jumped back, and Yuu took the chance to attack while the vampire was focusing on Mika. But the vampire quickly moved away, and Yuu's sword only touched her arm and opened up her skin.

The vampire glared at Yuu and had her back to the door out from the classroom.

" Yuu!." Screamed a voice from the door, and Yuu couldn't believe his eyes when he saw Yoichi running in and tackled down the vampire down to the floor.

" Grr." The vampire lifted her hand and glared at Yoichi.

" Let go of me you filthy lifestock!."

" No!," Yuu stopped her hand with his wooden sword and took the chance to kick the vampire right in the face, while Mika pulled Yoichi away from the vampire.

" Are you okay, Yoichi?."

Yuu couldn't help to glance over his shoulder when he heard Mika's voice and saw Yoichi arms wrapped around Mika's waist. Jealously begin to grow inside of him, and he totally forgot that the vampire was still in the room. Until Mika looked up from Yoichi and he saw her eyes widen in fear.

" Yuu, behind you!."

Yuu saw her pulling off Yoichi arms around her and ran at him at full speed, and jumped at the vampire who was right behind him while he was busy looking at her and Yoichi. And both the vampire and Mika crashed through the window and fell, not far behind came a few loud bangs, like somebody was shooting with a gun.

" Mika!." Yuu ran to the crashed window and looked down to the ground to only see the straightjacket the vampire had on, lying on the ground with ash coming out from it. Yuu looked at the ground and didn't see any sign of Mika anywhere.

" Mika!?."

" Am here."

Yuu looked at the tree that was almost right under the window and saw Mika in the tree with leaves and twigs in her hair and clothes.

Yuu breathed out in relief.

" Yuichiro!. Mika!."

Both Yuu and Mika looked down and saw the demon army all over the school ground and right under them stood a very angry Guren. " My office now!."


	5. Chapter 4

Yuu has been in Gurens office many times, mostly because he got into fights and argued with the teachers during class. But this time he stood in Gurens office with Mika after fighting a vampire in the school building.

" Tsk," Yuu crossed his arms and stared at the empty seat where Guren was supposed to be. " How long is he going to make us wait for him?." He turned to look at Mika, who stood right beside him with her eyes glued to the floor.

"I don't know." was the only thing she said without looking at him.

" Mika, we did nothing wrong. We saved a classmate and defeated a vampire. They should thank us for our bravery."

" Bravery?."

Yuu regrets that he said that when Mika looked up and glared at him with hard eyes.

" That was not bravery. You just ran without a plan in your head and thought you could fight a vampire on your own. You can't do everything on your own, Yuu." Tears begin to run down her face, and Yuu felt a sharp pain in his chest when he saw her tearful eyes that he never wanted to see. He promises himself after the incidence in Sanguinem that he would always protect Mika and never make her cry again. But now after acting on his own to fight the vampire, he made her cry in worry.

" Am sorry." Yuu walked over to her and pulled her into a hug. " I didn't mean to make you worry."

" But you did, everytime you act on your own you make me worried to death. you the only one I have left, and I don't want to lose you." Before he knew it Mika hit his head hard.

" idiot."

Yuu rubbed his head and had a small smile on his face. " Yeah, guess I am."

Mika sigh and wiped away the tears from her face with her sleeve. " Lucky for you I still lov…"

The door opened and Guren walked in with Shinoa and Yoichi behind him.

Shinoa smiled at Yuu and Mika and waved her hand at them.

" Hello~."

" You are in an awfully good mood." Said Yuu and took a step away from Mika. " Why are you so happy?."

Shinoa giggled and walked around Gurens desk to stand beside him, while he sat down in his chair. " You see~."

Guren coughed against his hand and glared at Shinoa before turning his eyes at Yuu, Mika, and Yoichi, who stood on Yuu's left side.

" I talked with Shinoa and the girl who saw everything, and I can honestly say that what you three did was really stupid. But you have all proved that you three can fight and are ready to get to the next level."

Yuu stared at Guren in surprise and wonder if Guren was trying to joke with him. But Guren stared at him with a very serious face and didn't look like he was joking at all.

" Bu..But.."

Everybody turned to Yoichi who looked very confused.

"I didn't do anything."

Shinoa begins to speak. " yes, you did. You tackled down the vampire even if you were really scared. But you did that to help your friends, and not everybody would do that."

" That's why you three will be in Shinoa's team." Said Guren and had a small smirk on his face.

" Really?." Yuu turned to Mika and saw she had the biggest smile on her face before breathing out in relief.

" Thank god."

" But tomorrow you will meet another teammate, and I want you to get to know each other before I can put you to the test. You all can go now"

Yuu jumped up in happiness and smiled at Mika. " Did you hear that Mika?. It was a good thing we fought that vampire."

Mika giggled and poked his forehead. " Yeah, yeah. But we didn't really defeat that vampire."

Yuu stops jumping and stared at her. " We didn't?."

" Didn't you head the loud bang from a gun?."

Yuu thought back and remember the loud bang when Mika and the vampire crashed through the window. " Oh."

Mika nodded." It was one of the soldiers in the demon army who killed the vampire."

" I said you all could go, get out of my office!." Screamed Guren and kicked Yuu, Mika, Yoichi, and Shinoa out from his office.

" Whats with him?." Asked Yuu while turning to Mika who was in really deep thought.

" He is always like that." Said Shinoa and grabbed Yoichi arm and walked away. " See you two tomorrow."

Yuu waved at Shinoa and Yoichi till they were out of view and turned to Mika who was still in deep thoughts.

" What are you thinking about?."

She looked at him and bite her bottom lip like she always did when something was bothering her. " I just remember something, this vampire turned to ash when one of the soldiers shoot her."

" And what the problem?." Asked Yuu and didn't understand what she was going with this conversation.

Mika wrapped her arms around herself and begin to shake. " Remember when I shoot Ferid in the head when we escaped Sanguinem?."

Yuu nodded and remember it so well like it happened yesterday.

Mika gulped loudly. " He didn't turn to ash when I shoot him in the head."

Yuus eyes widen and thought back to that time like he was playing back a movie in his head. The images of Mika shooting Ferid in the head come up, but like Mika said Ferid didn't turn to ash like the vampire in the school building did.

Yuu and Mika stared at each other before Yuu slowly begin to speak. "Ferid is still alive."

 **Sanguinem**

" Tsk, you were no fun~."

Ferid stared at the dead blond haired boy at his feet and licked off the blood that ran down from the side of his lip.

" I almost did begin to like the taste of your blood, but.." He kicked the dead body, and the body hit the wall hard and fell down to the floor like a broken doll with the face up with dark blue eyes stared up at the ceiling. " You are nothing like Mika~."

A big creepy smile begins to grow on his face when he thought of the sweet taste of Mika's blood, and the fear she had in her eyes everytime he played with her.

" Yes, nothing can replace little Mika~."


	6. Chapter 5

Yuu took a few steps closer to Mika, who was shaking in fear while looking around with wide eyes. Just like the time in Sanguinem when she comes back home late at night with bite marks all over her. He could still remember how she tried to hide her fear with a calm smile when the younger kids were worried about her. But he knew that she was selling her blood to Ferid to get better food for them, but he never asked her if Ferid did something more to her. Something other than drinking her blood directly from her.

He gently touched her right shoulder, and she jumped up in surprise and stared at him with wide eyes. " Mika, what did Ferid do to you back in Sanguinem?."

She moved away from him and stared at the floor like she didn't dare to look at him.

" Nothing."

" Mika." He grabbed her hands. " He didn't only drink your blood, did he?."

She swallows loudly and still didn't look at him. " No."

Yuu gently turned her face to him, and he could see tears building up in her eyes.

" What more did he do to you?."

Yuu saw her glancing around, before grabbing his hand and pulling him out from the school building.

Then after a while, she pushed him behind the school dumpster where flies was everywhere and a horrible smell in the air.

Yuu made a disgusting face before cover his nose and looked at Mika.

"Why are we behind the dumpster?." Asked Yuu while Mika was looking around before turning to him and looked very serious.

" Yuu, back in Sanguinem what rumors did you hear about Ferid?."

Yuu thought for a second and tried to remember all the rumors he heard from a kid back in Sanguinem. " I remember that he liked to drink blood from kids he thought where beautiful, and gave them nice things."

He saw Mika bit her nail on her thumb and looked to be in deep thought before looking at him. " Did you ever hear any rumors about what happened to all those kids he drank blood from?."

Yuu shook his head and waited for Mika to continue.

She took a deep breath.

" He collected all those kids."

" Collected?."

Mika nodded. " Ferid liked kids that he thought were beautiful, but he wanted more than blood from them. " She rubbed her arms. " he wanted to hear them scream in pain."

" He tortured them?."

" Yes, and when he didn't think they were beautiful anymore or gave him the scream he wanted. he killed them, and saved the bodies in a special room."

Yuu moved his hand away from his nose and stared at Mike with wide eyes.

" He tortured you too, didn't he." Said Yuu and tried to hold back his anger.

She gave him a small nod and looked away. " Yes, but I let him do all that because he promises better food to us and that he wouldn't lay a finger on you or the other."

" And you believed him?."

" Yes, I did. But what other choice did I have?. I couldn't let him choose any of you as his next plaything." Mika ran her hands through her hair, and begin to walk around in circles.

" But after a while, I couldn't take it anymore. I felt weak every day and had a hard time even move my body. So I decided to make up a plan to escape that place, with you an the other. " Tears escaped from her eyes. " But I never imagen that Ferid was waiting for us."

" Mika." Yuu walked over to her and wiped away the tears that ran down her face.

" It wasn't your fault, Ferid was the one who tricked us into one of his sick games."

You couldn't predict what he was going to do."

"I know," said Mika with a sad voice before moving Yuu's hands away from her face.

" Yuu, can you promise me something?." She looked at him with big eyes, and Yuu couldn't look away from them.

" Sure."

" Promise me that you won't search for Ferid, I don't want to lose you ."

" You won't, Mika. I will always be here for you."

" Promise me."

Yuu took a deep breath before giving her a small smile. " I promise."

" Mika Hyakuya!. Mika Hyakuya!. Please come to the school entrance where Lieutenant General Kureto Hiragi is waiting for you!." Said a women voice through the speaker and made both Mika and Yuu jump up in surprise.

"I guess you have to go," said Yuu and turned his back to her to hide his anger. He didn't want to show how much it angered him that she was going to meet Kureto, who Yuu knows is very interested in Mika. And it didn't help that everybody know that Kureto was waiting for Mika, Yuu can only imagine what rumors it would spread through the school.

" Yeah, will you wait for me at the gate?."

Yuu turned around and smiled at her. " Of course I will, I won't let you walk home alone."

She giggled. " Thanks, Yuu, I see you later. " And she ran off.

The smile that was one Yuus face died down, and he turned around and kicked the dumpster hard. But it wasn't enough for him, so he kicked a few more time till his foot was pounding in pain. He was angry over the information he heard and at himself. Sell her blood was one thing, but hearing that she was also torture just so Ferid could enjoy her scream in pain, was another thing

" What are you doing behind the dumpster?."

Yuu turned around and saw Shinoa and Yoichi standing a few steps away from the dumpster, and stared at him in surprise.

" Did something happened, Yuu?." asked Shinoa while covered her nose because of the smell. " What an awful smell."

Yuu sigh. " Nothing happened."

" Something must have happened because you just made a big bump in the dumpster."

Said Shinoa and pointed at the dumpster Yuu kicked. " Yuu, we are going to be a team together. And if we want to trust each other, we shouldn't have secrets from each other."

Yuu could feel the anger inside of him growing stronger, and he walked up to her with angry steps.

" I said its nothing."

Shinoa just stood there, with no trace of being scared of Yuu.

"It's about Mika, isn't it?."

Yuu looked away, and wonder if he should tell them or not. It was Mika's secret, a secret she had kept for herself for years.

He doesn't have the right to tell them. Mika should be the one telling them, not him.

" Yes, but its something that only she can tell."

Shinoa and Yoichi looked at each other before nodding in understanding.

" We understand." Said Yoichi with a small smile. " But where is Mika now?."

Yuu stared at him in surprise. " Didn't you hear the speaker?. Kureto Hiragi wanted to talk to her."

" Me and Shinoa just came back from the store and bought lunch for us all. " Yoichi held up two big plastic bags. " We wanted to celebrate with you and Mika. But I guess we missed Mika."

Shinoa glanced at the school and turned to Yuu. " Do you know why Kureto wanted to talk to her?."

Yuu shook his head. " No."

A big smirk appeared on Shinoa's face, and that was the only sign Yuu needed to know that she was up to something. " What are you thinking?." Asked Yuu, and the next second Shinoa grabbed his arm and dragged him back to the school building.

" Hey what are you doing?."

" Don't you want to know what Kureto want with Mika?."

Yoichi walked right behind Yuu and stared at Shinoa.

" Are you saying that we are going to eavesdrops on their conversation?. Are you sure it's a good idea?.

If they find out that we are eavesdropping on their conversation Lieutenant General Kureto Hiragi won't hesitate to punish us." Yuu could hear how nervous Yoichi was and also wonder if it was a good idea to eavesdrop on their conversation.

Not because that he was scared of getting punish by Kureto. He was more worried that Mika would hate him for eavesdropping her conversation with Kureto. But he couldn't help to be curious what Kureto wanted to talk with Mika about.

Shinoa just smiled before walking around the school building. " Don't worry, if they see us, we say we were just eating our lunch." Her eyes turned to Yuu. " Where was she going to meet Kureto?."

" At the school entrance."

"Good," was the only thing she said before she begins to run while still holding Yuu's arm.

" Hey, stop!." Screamed Yuu. " Slow down!."

But she didn't stop until they were right behind one of the big bushes just a few meters from the school entrance and let go of his arm. Yuu looked at the entrance and saw Kureto Hiragi and his blond-haired assistant standing at the entrance waiting for Mika.

" Sir, why did you want to meet Mika Hyakuya?." asked the assistance while she had her arms behind the back.

" Just got a report that she will be in Shinoa's squad, and I want to ask her why she didn't take my offer." Said Kureto and pulled out a paper-file with Mika's name on the front and her picture. " I can't let Guren have a talent like that in his squads. I will make sure that she will take my offer."

His assistant looked really annoyed for a second, but she quickly turned back to her poker face.

" Is there another reason why you are interested in her?." Kureto glanced at his assistant but didn't say anything. A few seconds later, Mika comes out from the school building with her school bag over her shoulder.

" Lieutenant General Kureto Hiragi, you wanted to see me."

Yuu could see a small smile appeared on Kureto's face before he turned to her while holding the paper file in his hands.

" Yes, I wanted to ask some questions to be sure that this report is correct."

Mika glanced at the paper file Kureto had in his hands and crossed her arms.

" I think the reports are very clear that I will be joining Shinoa's squad."

" Is there a reason why you turned down my offer?." Kureto looked to be in deep thought before a big smirk appeared on his lips. " Is it because of that boy Yuichiro Hyakuya?."

Yuu saw Mika looked away while her hand around the strap of the bag tighten.

"So I was right, you turned down a great position because of him."

" I didn't want that position either." Said Mika and glared at Kureto. " And I won't changes my mind. If that was the only thing you wanted to talk to me, then I can go now.

She turned away from him and begin to walk away, but she didn't come far before Kureto opened his mouth.

" You're in love with him."


	7. Chapter 6

Yuu held his breath while staring at Mika with a pounding heart. He couldn't see Mika's face because it was hidden behind her hair.

" So you are." Said Kureto with a smirk on his face and walked over to her. " You are in love with that boy." He put his hands on her shoulders and leaned down to her ear.

" What are you going to do if he doesn't love you, huh?. Will you still be by his side when he only sees you as his sister, or when he pushes you away?."

Rages were boiling inside Yuu, while he watched Kureto moved away a few strings of Mika's hair from her ear. Just seeing him touch her and talk to her like that made Yuu want to jump out and kill Kureto. But Shirota and Yoichi held him back and made it hard for him to even move an inch.

" Yuu, calm down. " Whispered Shinoa in his ear while he tried to escape from their grip around him. " Please calm down Yuu, or you put yourself in trouble."

" But.."

" I don't care."

Yuu looked up and saw Mika moved away from Kureto and glared at him with tearful eyes.

" If he sees me as his sister, that's fine. But I will always be there for him, even if he pushed me away." Tears begin to run down her face. " I love him, but his happiness is more important than my feeling." She turned away from Kureto, and begin to walk away. " We are done."

Yuu watched her disappeared before turning his eyes at Kureto who looked really pissed before walking back at the school, with his assistant right beside him.

" Find everything you can about Yūichirō Hyakuya, and find that boy Akio and tell him I need to speak with him." He said with an angry voice before disappearing into the school with his assistant.

Both Shino and Yochio let go of Yuu, and he just sat there staring at the spot Mika was a second ago and thought back what he heard. Mika loved him, she really did love him. He had to pinch himself to be sure that he wasn't dreaming.

" See," Shinoa face appeared right beside him, and had a big grin." She did love you too, isn't that great."

"Y...Yeah." Said Yuu with a low voice and turned back to stared at the spot again.

" Aren't you going to tell her?."

"Huh?." Yuu turned to Shinoa who stared at him with serious eyes.

" Aren't you going to run after her and tell her what you feel about her?." Asked Shinoa and crossed her arms.

" Ye...Yeah." Yuu slowly stood up and slowly begin to walk, but stopped halfway and turned to Shinoa. " What should I say?."

" Tell her that you feel the same for her."

" But won't that make her realize that he have Eavesdropped on her conversation with Kureto?." Asked Yoichi and looked between Shinoa and Yuu.

Shinoa put her hand under her chin and thought for a second.

" Good point, she wouldn't be so happy if she realizes that we have eavesdropped on their conversation." She closed her eyes and mumbled to herself before she clicked her fingers.

" Tell her that you had this feeling for her for a long time, and you can't hide it anymore, and then tell her that you love her."

" That sounds good. " Said Yuu and smiled. " I do that." He turned around to go, But even if his heart was beating so fast that it felt it was going to jump out his chest, he couldn't come up what exactly he wanted to say to her. His mind was like a big blank paper, and not a single word would appear on that paper.

" Yuu?."

He turned back to Shinoa and Yoichi and gave them a nervous smile. " How should I say it?. " He fell down to the ground and felt like a panic animal who didn't know where to go.

He could hear Shinoa chuckled before she helped him up on his feet, before pulling out a piece of paper and wrote down something. Yuu glanced at her and wonder what she wrote down on that paper before she handed it to him.

" How about this?."

Yuu looked at the paper and read through what Shinoa wrote and smiled.

" That's perfect."

 **A while later at the school gate**

Yuu walked with shaking legs to the school gate and saw Mika leaning against one of the trees with crossed arms. When her eyes landed on him, a smile appeared on her face before she ran at him.

" There you are, I was worried that you maybe did walk somewhere else."

" So..S.." Yuu turned his head to the side and cleared his throat before turning back to Mika.

" Sorry, I was talking to Yoichi and Shinoa before I got here." He smiled at her while feeling his body shake in nervousness.

"That's okay," She stared at him with a raised eyebrow. " Are you alright?."

" Yeah, Yeah. Am alright, I never felt better. " Said Yuu without realizing that he was talking faster than normal.

" Oookay?. Let's go home." Said Mika and turned around to begin to walk. But Yuu quickly grabbed her hand and stopped her.

" Wait, there something I need to tell you."

She turned at him. " Okay, what do you want to tell me?."

Yuu took a deep breath while feeling his face getting hotter, This was it, he was finally going to tell her how he feels, something he has hidden for a long time.

" Mika, for a long time I…" Gulp. " I have hide something from you. Something I was scared to tell because I was scared it would destroy our relationship if I told you." Yuu stared right into her beautiful blue eyes that now was glittering because of the sunlight that was shining at her.

" What I want to say is that I..I..I."

" Yes?."

" I..I.." Yuu eyes widen when the words wouldn't come out, and begin to panic. " I..I...I."

Mika watched him confused, while he tried to speak out the most important words.

" I..I..I."

" Oh come on." Said Shinoa who appeared right behind him, and made him jump up in the air in surprise. " Tell her."

" Why are you here?!." Screamed Yuu angrily and glared at Shinoa. " I was on my way to say it."

" You were taking to long." Shinoa crossed her arms and turned to Mika who stared at them in confusion. " What Yuu was going to say…."

" No," Yuu pulled Shinoa away. " I tell her."

" You would have done it already. It's better if I tell her instead of letting you stand here all day trying to get the words out."

Yoichi ran over and grabbed hold of Shinoa and tried to pull her away.

" Shinoa, Yuu is the one who should tell her."

" But he is taking to long."

Yuu growled at her. " I just got nervous for a second there."

" I can see that your face is red as a tomato."

" Ahem." Both Shinoa nd Yuu stopped and turned to Mika who now stood with crossed arms.

" Can somebody tell me what is going on?. Because I feel left out here."

" Yes, let me tell you.." Begin Shinoa, but Yuu pulled her back.

" No, I will tell her."

Mika looked between them. " Tell me what?."

Shinoa escaped out from Yuus grip on her and ran over to Mika. " Yuu…"

Without even thinking Yuu screamed out in panic before Shinoa could say it.

" I love you!." And fell down to the ground and didn't dare to look at Mika while his whole face was burning up in embarrassment.

" Yuu." he heard Mika say with a soft voice before two hands were placed on both sides of his face. " I..Is this true?."

Yuu slowly lifted his face up and saw her face staring at him with tearful eyes.

" You are not lying to me, are you?."

" No, no. Why would I lie about this?." Said Yuu and put both his hands on both side of her face and pulled her closer. " I..really love you, and I have loved you for a very long time."

A smile appeared on Mika's face and kissed his cheek. " I love you too."

" Awe, so cute." Said Shinoa and hugged Yoichi who smiled happily for Yuu and Mika.

Mika giggled before her eyes widen. " Wait a second, you three didn't eavesdrop on my conversation to Kureto today, did you?."


	8. Chapter 7

Yuu stood frozen and didn't know what to say, while Mika stared at him with serious eyes.

" W..Why do you think that?." Asked Yuu with a nervous voice and glanced at Shinoa who had a big smile on her face while Yoichi stood frozen in shock.

"Oh look at the time," said Shinoa and pointed at her wristwatch and grabbed hold on Yoichi's arm. " We must go, see you two tomorrow." And they both begin to run away, while Yuu stared at them in shock.

" What sort of friends are you!." He screamed in rages and turned to Mika who glared at him with a hard look and crossed arms. Yuu shrank down in fear and didn't know what to say before he saw her turn around and begin to walk away almost in a run.

"Mika!." Yuu ran after her and walked right beside her. " I didn't mean to eavesdrop on your conversation it was Shinoa's idea." She didn't even look at him, only speeded up her steps. " Please don't be mad at me. The worst thing I know is when you are mad at me."

Mika stop walking and Yuu could see and hear her taking a deep breath, before turning to him.

" Yuu, tell me the truth. Did you tell me your feelings today because you heard the conversation?."

Yuu gulped and nodded. " Yes, but if I didn't i would have never told you that I love you, I thought that all this year that you only saw me as a brother. And if I told you that I like you more than that, that you wouldn't feel the same." He nervously grabbed hold of her hands and looked deep into her eyes. " Am sorry that I eavesdropped on your conversation, but am acutely happy that I did because I could finally tell you how I feel. So please don't be mad at me, be mad at Shinoa she was the reason why I eavesdropped on your conversation."

Mika looked away and looked to be In deep thought before a big smile appeared on her face and chuckled. " I guess I should be happy if you didn't eavesdrop we would have never known how we felt about each other. But.." Her smile died down and stared at Yuu. " Don't ever do that again."

Yuu slowly nodded and put a hand over his heart.

" I promise with my life that I will never do it again."

Mika chuckled and grabbed hold of his hand.

"Good, let's go home before the suns full go down."

Yuu smiled and walked beside her with his hand linked together with hers and enjoyed the moment. It was like one of his dreams he dreamed about many times. Dreams how he showed her how much he loved her and how much he cared about her. Just thinking about it made him stop in his track and pinch his arm hard.

Mika watched him with wide eyes. " What are you doing?."

Yuu looked at her like it was the first time he saw her, before smiling in happiness. It wasn't a dream it was real.

" Just making sure that this wasn't a dream."

Mika looked a little surprised before her cheek turned slightly red, and moved closer to him. " Does this help?." Her face turned closer to his, and he feels her lips connecting with his. The moment their lips connected, Yuu felt his heart beat faster while he becomes light-headed while a feeling he never experiments before grown stronger in his chest. It was the best feeling he ever experiments, but it only lasted for a second till Mika turned away trying to hide her dark red face with her hands.

Yuu only stood there and with a big smile on his face while remembering the amazing feeling.

"Wow." He looked at Mika who still had her back at him and wrapped his arms around her. She directly looked at him, while her face was glowing red. " That was amazing."

"R...Really?,". She asks with a nervous voice while a small smile appeared on her face.

Yuu caressed her cheek and leaned his forehead against hers.

" It was the best feeling I every experiment." He stared into her blue eyes. " can we do it again?."

"You two do know that you are out in public, right?."

Both looked up in surprise and saw Guren standing there with a bag of grocery in his arms and stared at them with boring eyes.

Yuu glared at him and tightened his arms around Mika like he was trying to hide her from Guren. Guren narrows his eyes at them before walking past them.

" Don't worry, am not interested in your love life. As long it doesn't distract you in the field." He glanced at Yuu when he said it before walking down the road to the school.

Yuu and Mika just stood there frozen, staring after him. Until Mika walked out from Yuu's hold and grabbed his hand.

"Let's go home."

Yuu nodded and tightened his hand around hers and, they both walked back to their place.

Guren stopped on his track and glanced at Yuu and Mika walking away hand in hand, and frowned.

" This was not part of the plan."

He sighs deeply, and a big smirk grew on his face.

" This is going to be interesting."


	9. Chapter 8

The next morning, Yuu had a big smile on his face while holding Mika's hand in his, while they walked to school. He couldn't help to feel so proud the whole way to school, while people were glancing at them in confused like they didn't believe what they saw.

" You are very happy today," said Mika and glanced at him.

He smiled at her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close to him.

" Of course I am, and that's because I don't have to hide my love for you anymore." Said Yuu happily before he glared at a guy who walked past them and tightens his arm around Mika.

" And that I can show everybody that you are mine."

He saw Mika's face turn slightly red and tried to hide her face, but he could still see a small smile on her lips.

" You are unbelievable."

" But you love me."

Mika chuckled and smiled at him, and poked his nose.

"Yes, I do. I have already told you that thousand times already since yesterday."

" I know, I just like to hear it over and over again." And that was not a lie since yesterday Yuu wanted to hear her say it over and over again. Like music to his ear and heart.

" Well, well. Look what we have here."

Both Yuu and Mika looked up and saw Akio with a big white patch over his bloody nose, standing in front of the school entrance with a small group behind him. Akio glared at Yuu with hard eyes before turning his eyes at Mika.

" So the rumors were true, you are dating that loser."

Mika glared at him." Yes, do you have a problem with that?."

Akio face got red in anger before walking at them with his eyes glued at Mika.

" I never thought you would go so low."

Yuu glared at him and wanted to speak out his mind at Akio, but Mika just put her hand against his chest and gave him a look that she could handle it, before turning back at Akio.

" Are you still mad that I broke your nose?." Asked Mika and poke Akio's patched up nose, and Akio screamed in pain and moved away from her. " Oh, sorry." Said Mika and blinked at Yuu with a small smile.

Yuu stared at her before laughing and hugged her close.

" You are so perfect," He whispers into her ear before they walked past Akio and his group and into the school building.

" I just wish I saw how you gave him that broken nose."

" It was self-defense."

Yuus eyes widen and opened his mouth to ask her what happened that time, but Mika dragged him into their classroom where Shinoa and Yoichi were waiting for them.

"Ahh, you are here~." Said Shinoa happily and walked over to them, while Yuu glared at her.

" Thanks for leaving me behind like that, what sort of friends are you?."

Yoichi scratched his head while laughing nervously.

" Sorry about that Yuu, Shinoa dragged me along before I could even say anything."

He glanced at Shinoa who giggled.

" But see on the bright side, you two ended up together."

Yuu looked at Mika and smiled, sure he was still mad at Shinoa and Yoichi for leaving him like that yesterday. But he and Mika ended up together so he should be happy that everything did turn out okay.

"Yeah, you are right."

Mika looked up at him with her sky blue eyes and tilt her head to the side in a cute manner that made Yuus face burn up. He wouldn't be suprise if his face was bright red right now, and quickly turned away and pretended to look around the classroom.

" Are we the only one here?." He said with a nervous voice and glanced at Shinoa.

"Yeah, but there is one more who is going to join us."

" Oh, really?. Who is it?." Asked Yuu excited.

Shinoa thought for a second. " I think his name was, Shiho Kimizuki."

Yuu thought for a second and shook his head. " Never heard of him." He turned to Mika.

" Do you know who that is?."

" Yeah, I do. But I don't know so much about him. Only that he's always alone and doesn't seem to like to get along with anybody, but he is the smartest in his class. I even think he always gets the highest points in all his tests. " Said Mika before the door opened and Guren and a guy with pink hair and glasses walked in.

" Good, you are here." Said Guren without even looking at them, and sat down behind the teacher desk. "Let's begin the lesson, Shinoa and Mika come up here. And you other take your seats."

Mika tapped on Yuus shoulder.

" Yuu try to listen during this lesson, alright?."

"I will try," Said Yuu before Mika walked up to Guren with Shinoa.

Before he sat down in his seat, he turned to the pink haired guy that sat down in the seat beside him and smiled.

" Hi, my name is Yuichiro Hyakuya." He held out his hand at the guy, but the guy just glared at him before resting his head in the desk.

Yuu stared at him in surprise before glaring at the guy annoyed. " You could at least say hi."

" I don't talk to people who don't belong here." Said the pink haired guy with a tired voice before he closed his eyes.

" What did you say?!." Screamed Yuu out aloud.

" You heard me this class is only for the smartest and the strongest in the school, not for people who just got lucky."

" I didn't get lucky," said Yuu and slammed his hand on the guy's desk. " Me and my friends earned our way here."

The guy opened one eye and looked at Yuu. " How can you have earned your place here?.

Everybody in school knows that you are a loser with no brain. Just because you fought against a vampire that escaped doesn't mean that you are good enough for this class."

" Says the big mouth four eyes," said Yuu without thinking and saw the guy standing up and grabbed hold of his uniform.

" What did you say?!."

They both glared at each other with hard eyes until Gurens voice begins ring through the room.

" Alright, you give me no choice."

Both Yuu and the pink haired guy turned to Guren and before they both knew what happened something cold and hard was around their wrists. They both looked down and saw Guren had handcuffed them together.

" What!. Why did you do that for Guren?!." Asked Yuu and tried to pull the handcuff off him, but it sat tightly around his wrist.

Guren pointed at them. " You two have only met for a few seconds, and you already begin to fight like cat and dog. Your lesson is to get along and work together."

"Me work with this idiot?. No, way." Said the pink haired guy and crossed his arms.

" Am not working together with him."

" Well, too bad. Because you will have to wear this handcuff till you two can get along."


	10. Chapter 9

How could this happened?. He was only trying to be nice to the pink haired guy, who insulted him. And now they are both handcuffed together, and the only way they could get the handcuff off was to get along, and how would that work out?. In Yuu's head, it was the pink haired guy who started the fight, not him. He was only trying to be nice, and get to know his new comrade in the class, and it just ended in a disaster. He remembers how disappointed Mika looked when Guren put the handcuff on him and the other guy, and he felt bad for making a scene like that. He did promise to her to listen to the class, and not make a scene, which he did.

Yuu sighs heavily while he and the guy walked out from the classroom, because Guren said their lessons was to get along, and he didn't want them in the classroom while they had the handcuff on.

" Just great, thanks to you I made a fool out of myself because of you." Said the pink haired guy and glared at Yuu.

Yuu glared back at him. "I was just trying to be friendly if you only said hi we wouldn't be in this mess." Yuu held up his hand that was handcuffed together with the guy. " I can't be handcuffed together with you. I have very important plans today."

" Like what?. Pretending to be a hero like you did last time?." Growled the pink haired guy, and crossed his arms with the chain pulling Yuu closer to him. " Let me tell you, you won't be lucky like that again, that vampire you fought was weak and if you fought against it with its full power you would be dead. I at least would have a chance against it."

" Why are you so mean?. We are in the same class to get stronger and eliminate the vampire, but you don't seem to want to get along. Do you even have any friends?. And for the record, I was planning for my date with Mika tonight."

The guy stopped walking and stared at Yuu with wide eyes.

" Mika?. Are you talking about Mikaela Hyakuya one of the smartest and best fighters in school?."

Yuu nodded and saw how shocked the guy was.

" You are a couple?."

" Yes, we are." Said Yuu proudly and smiled." Maybe you should get a girlfriend too."

" You must be lying. I heard rumors that Mikaela and Akio was a thing."

" Those are false rumors, me and Mika are together."

The guy narrows his eyes at Yuu and looked away. " Why would she want to be together with a loser like you?."

Yuu glared at him and decided to changes the subject before he hit the guy for calling him a loser. " Your name is Shihō Kimizuki, right?."

The guy didn't say anything, and Yuu couldn't help to growl in annoyance.

" Look, Guren told us to get along if we don't try to get along we will be handcuffed together like this for a long time. So let's start over." Yuu held out his hand out to the guy and tried to smile. " Hi, my name is Yuichiro Hyakuya. It's nice to meet you."

The guy stared at him for a long while till he finally sighs heavily and grabbed Yuus hand and shook it. " Shihō Kimizuki, nice to meet you."

They both stood like that for a long while and glared at each other with hard eyes like they were trying to kill each other by just looking at each other. After a long while of glaring at each other, they finally let go of each other and backed away as far as the handcuff allowed them.

" Okay," Yuu took a deep breath before asking another question. " Do you have any friends or family?."

" Its none of your business." Growled Shihō angrily turned his back at Yuu.

" Come on we just got one step forward now we are back at the beginning." Yuu sigh. " Okay, I start. Am friend with Shinoa and Yoichi, and I have one family and its Mika. She and I are not related, but we lived in the same orphanage. Now it's your turn."

Shihō glared at Yuu." Alright, am not close to anybody, and I don't need any friends. But I have a little sister." Shihō stared at the ground with sad eyes. " She is the reason am here."

" Why is that?."

" When the virus broke out and killed all the people from 15 and up, my sister got very sick. The hospital doesn't have the research to help her, only the demon army can help her, but the only way to get the help she needs, I have to attend the demon army. It's the only way." Shihō sat down on a bench near him and stared at the ground with a mix of sadness and anger. " I have worked so hard to get this far, but you just jump in without even working for it. And why do you even want to be in the army, you haven't lost anything."

Yuu could feel his anger boil inside of him and grabbed hold of the collar of Shihō's school shirt and glared right into his eyes.

" How do you know?. Do you even know anything about me?!. I almost lost my whole family when we tried to escape from the vampires."

Shihō eyes widen, while tears begin to run down from Yuus eyes.

" Me and my whole family were taken by vampires when the virus broke out, and they made us their livestock's. Do you know how they treat the kids there?. No, you don't. But let me tell you it was not a life that me and my family wanted, but when we tried to escape a noble was there and killed everybody. and only me and Mika were the only one who escaped. Do you know how hard it is every day for us to know that we were the only one who could escape from that place, but the other died?."

Yuu let go of Shihō and stared up at the sky. " You don't know anything about me, so don't say that I don't have a reason to be in the demon army, because I do have a reason."

None of them said anything for a long while the only sound that was heard was the wind that blew past them.

" Am sorry."

"Huh?." Yuu stared at Shihō in surprise, while Shihō stared at him serious eyes.

" Am sorry I said those things, I guess I never really thought what others had gone through beside myself." He looked away.

" Many from this school are from families that had fought against vampires for many years they are respected because of their names, like the Hiragi family who is the strongest family of them all. They always get the easiest way to get stronger and be part of the army, even if they aren't much stronger than you or me. It's just not fair, I have worked my ass off to get this far, and many who haven't just can walk higher than me because of their family.

And I thought you were somehow one of them who got the easy way to get strong," Shihō chuckled and stared at the ground with sad eyes. " I guess I jumped to conclusion."

Yuu stared at him for a long while before smiling a little, hearing what Shihō said made him understand Shihō better than before. But he could also understand why he was acting like this because he had a period when he was like that too. He was jealous of the kids who didn't do anything, and didn't have a reason to fight at all. He had heard many students who talk about their family and how they would be the next head of the family and be the strongest of them all. They didn't say anything like they would be strong to protect others or try to eliminate the whole vampire kind. No, they just wanted to get stronger so they could be famous through the school and be respected for doing nothing.

"It's okay at least we know we have something in common."

" Maybe we do," said Shihō and crossed his arms. " But Mika is very popular because she is strong doesn't that bother you that she is stronger than you?."

" Sometimes," Said Yuu truthfully and sat down beside Shihō. " I promise myself to always protect her, and not let any harm comes to her. But it's hard to do when she can do so much more than me, but I won't give up."

" You sound so positive."

Yuu chuckled and turned to Shihō. " What does your sister think of you joining the army?."

Shihō face sank, and he looked away. " I don't know I haven't seen her for a long time."

Yuu tilted his head. " Oh, why is that?."

" I don't want to talk about it."

" I see you two at least can talk to each other now."

Both Yuu and Shihō looked up and saw Mika standing before them with a big plastic bag in her hand while smiling at them.

"Mika!." Yuu jumped up and wrapped his arm around her, before glancing at the plastic bag she was holding. " What do you have there?."

" Haven't you check the time?. Lunch started a few minutes ago, and I thought it would be nice if we could eat together." She tilted her head to the side to look at Shihō. " I also have some for you too."

Shihō opened his mouth to say something, but his stomach spoke for him before he even could say a word, and his whole face turned slightly red.

Mika chuckled and pulled out a few lunchboxes that she bought from the store.

" Do you have any favorite?."


End file.
